An unknown secret
by Space Oddity
Summary: Tris is getting angry... She has been betrayed, in the worst way possible. Will this hurt the circle at all? Will it finally be the breaking point?
1. Missing

**A/N:** Okay, well I'm redoing this story, as to make it better. Then I will hopefully find it in my heart and find the time to finish writing it. ^.^ Arigoto to all my reviewers! Enjoy. 

  
  


**An Unknown Secret**

  
  


_Missing_

  
  


Briar Moss was lying down on the thatched roof of Discipline cottage. Rosethorn, Lark and Evvy were out for the day. Rosethorn and Evvy were helping Dedicate Crane in his greenhouse. Briar had been in there once, and only once. He hoped he never had to go in there again. He had helped Crane create a cure for the Blue Pox, which made Rosethorn die, but he and the girls had pulled her back to life. Briar couldn't even picture life without her, six long years later. He couldn't picture life without Lark, Daja, Tris, Frostpine, Niko, and Sandry either. Especially Sandry. He liked her the most. Ever since the beginning, since the day they first had met. She had a certain air about her. It was mystifying and exciting. Briar knew that she could get into just as much trouble as he, but she would most likely be able to talk her way out of it.   
  
Briar hoped they all came home soon. Even with Evvy there, it was lonely. Yes, Sandry was only with her uncle in the city, but it was still too far away. She should be here, with him. And all the others when they came back. That was what was right. They should never be separated, the four of them. 

  
  
XXX  
  


Sandry was sitting with her uncle, the Duke of Emelan. She had lived with him ever since his heart attack 2 years ago. Her student, Pasco, was sitting next to her. He too had lived in the palace ever since Sandry had found him, 2 years ago. He was a dance mage, quite like she was a stitch-witch. He was eager to get to his dancing lesson, so eager in fact, he seemed to be dancing in his seat. She leaned over, touched his arm, and grinned at him. He smiled back at her, realizing that she was trying her best to hurry it up. If her uncle had noticed the silent exchange, he didn't say anything. Sandry herself was fidgeting. After what seemed like forever at the palace, she was finally returning to Discipline. Daja and Tris were still away with their teachers, Frostpine and Niko, but Briar and Rosethorn were back. Briars student, Evvy, was living in the girls' dormitory in Winding Circle. She mostly got along with everybody, even though she had once been a "street rat". Pasco would be living in the boys dormitory. He should do fine there.   
  
The duke stood up and cleared his throat, causing Sandry to lose her train of thought. "I believe you may go now, Sandry, Pasco." He said, nodding to each of them in turn. As they walked out, he stopped Sandry, bent down, kissed her on the cheek, and said, "I will miss having you here." He whispered in her ear.   
"I will miss being here, but I need to go back to Discipline. I promise to come back and visit often," Sandry said, almost regretting having to leave.   
"I will hold you up to that." The duke said, eyes flashing in amusement. He watched as his niece and her student walked out the door.   
  
Sandry took Pasco to his dance lesson, then she returned to their rooms to make sure everything was together. After she had done that, she sat down on her bed, and awaited Pasco's return.   
  
Pasco walked into his and Sandry's rooms after his dance lesson. He found Sandry lying on her bed, sleeping, with all their bags around her. He laughed quietly, and went over and shook her shoulder. Sandry blinked up at him.   
"Are you ready yet?" she asked. Pasco nodded, and Sandry sat up. "Lets go then." She said, an eager gleam in her eye. She called over a servant to bring their bags to their horses, and then she and Pasco made their way down to the stables. 

  
  
XXX  
  


Briar had fallen asleep on the roof, watching the wisps of clouds just beginning form into huge storm-like clouds. It was a habit he had picked up from Tris. He woke up about half an hour later, and went downstairs. He was just in time to see Sandry come through the gates of Winding Circle. He yelped with joy, and ran out to greet her.   
  
Sandry smiled when she saw the familiar face hurtling towards her horse. It was nice to be home, for Discipline was her real home, and nothing could ever take its place in her heart. She dismounted her horse, and looked hard at Briar. He had grown a few inches since she had last seen him. After a minute she threw herself at him, and started sobbing with joy. He patted her back awkwardly, and grinned at her when she pulled away.   
"S… Sorry Briar… I… I just can't he.. help myself. It's so nice to be home!" she stammered. His grin just broadened, and he said, "Can I help you with your stuff?" She nodded, and handed him a bag.   
  
It was a few hours later, and Pasco was out exploring Winding Circle with Evvy. Sandry was making tea, and Briar was sitting at the table.   
"Now all we need is for Daja and Tris to be back." She said, voicing what he had just been thinking. He nodded. "Yea… then we're a circle again, aren't we?" he responded, almost absent mindedly. Sandry turned around and glared at him.   
"We were never **not** a circle Briar Moss. Just because we were separated doesn't mean that it was… well… broken. It's not something that can ever be broken, unless done deliberately." She said, anger hinted in her voice. Briar looked taken aback at her words.   
"Sorry Princess… I didn't mean it like that." He said gruffly. She calmed down a bit at the use of her old nickname from the once street-rat. The tea was ready, and she pulled out their cups. She handed Briars his after pouring it, and sat down across from him. It was quiet, almost an awkward silence. The kind of silence between long separated friends.   
"So… what've you been up to, Princess?" Briar asked curiously, after a few long moments.   
"Oh you know, the usual. Training a stubborn young boy… Saving Emelan… waiting to see you guys again. You?" Sandry replied. Briar flashed his pearly whites at her. "Pretty much the same… Trying to convince my stubborn headed girl that plants are not rock killers." He said, with a laugh. Sandry smiled.   
"Oh really now? What makes her think that they're rock killers?" she asked. And then Briar was off, ranting and raving, reliving the stories, the things him and his student had been through. It was like old times.   
  
Almost. 

  
  
XXX  
  


Tris sighed contentedly. She was going home. Home to Discipline, home to her family, her best friends. To the only people she had ever been able, been given the chance to love. She couldn't wait to see Briar… and Sandry. They were home already. Tris couldn't deny that she was jealous that they were home together already… But she would be there soon. They wouldn't get too much time alone… thankfully. To tell the truth, she had been in love with Briar for years now. She had just never admitted to herself exactly how much she cared for the ex-thief. She had never even let the thought enter her mind… until recently. She had decided that she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore, that she had to be true to herself. Even if it did mean she ended up hurting herself. She sighed and kicked her pony into going faster. Only a few more hours till she reached home. And heartache. 

  
  
XXX  
  
** A/N: ** Well that's the first chapter… I know, I know.. It's really different. But.. I think it's better. ^_^ Let me know what you think of it perdy please! 


	2. Loving each other

**An Unknown Secret**

_Loving Each Other_  
  
Sandry and Briar were still at the table talking when Tris arrived home. Sandry jumped up when the redhead walked into the room, and almost knocked her down with a huge hug.  
"Tris! I've missed you soooooo much! Yes! We're almost all together again!" She squealed. Tris smiled, and walked over to the table.   
"Nice to see you again too, street-rat." She said to Briar, her face totally serious.  
"Heya Coppercurls. How's life been treating you?" he greeted her with a grin on his face. She shrugged.  
"Fine I guess." She said. Briar was about to respond, but was cut short of opening his mouth by something huge bounding up to him and knocking him down. He felt something long and wet slide across his face.  
"Little Bear!" he cried out, hugging the huge dog. Sandry ran over and petted Little Bear too. Tris snorted and said, "You guys can take care of him all you want now. I've had enough." Briar looked up at her, and grinned. He was taken by surprise when she grinned back. He didn't think he had ever seen her grin before. It made her look kinder, easier to get along with. It was nice. Somehow it also made her fiery red curls stand out more. He grinned back more broadly at her, but was then distracted by Sandry putting her hands over his eyes. He turned his head up to look in her eyes, and so her arms fell around his neck. She grinned devishly at him, and neither of them noticed Tris stalk out of the room like an offended cat.

XXX 

Tris stormed out of the room, appearing only on the outside to be truly angry. In reality, her heart felt like it was being torn into a million bits. How could that bastard do this to her? She thought… She thought that they had had something. But how could she have been so stupid? Of course he would choose Sandrilene Fa Toren over her any day. How could she have not seen it earlier, before she had gotten her hopes up? She sighed, and sat down on the grass, for she had come to a meadow by the sea. The wind was whipping around her, and she breathed deep, trying to harness her emotions. Because however mad she was at that… that bastard she would not take it out on her home, the only home she had ever had in her pathetic life. And she would never do anything to hurt it. Intentionally.

XXX 

Briar looked at Sandry, her smiling face, bright eyes, and knew that it was now or never. His visage became serious, and he took Sandry's hand in his own. Sandry stopped laughing, and looked at him, startled almost.   
  
"Briar… what…?" She whispered, blue eyes shining with anticipation.  
"I… Sandry, I love you." Briar said, his face glowing because it turned so red. Sandry leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.  
"Briar Moss, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." She stated, a huge smile returning to her face. Briar let out a huge sigh of relief, and grinned lopsidedly.  
"So, now that I've told you all about my adventures, why don't you tell me yours?"

XXX 

Tris gathered herself together, determined to at least act supportive of her fellow housemates, no matter how much it hurt inside. Because gods knew it hurt. But Tris was strong. She would be able to survive this… this trivial matter. She had never let herself feel this way about anyone just for this reason. She had gone soft. She let out a soft laugh as she thought this, because no one would ever think that Tris could be that caring towards another human being. She realized that she was more like Rosethorn then she had thought. She laughed again, this time louder, and she decided that she didn't mind being like Rosethorn. That was okay with her.   
  
All of the sudden her connection with Briar and Sandry flared. Tris closed her eyes, almost knowing what she would see if she dared to look at it. She did look, against her better judgment, and what she saw tore her heart to pieces once again. The soft honey thread that was Sandry, and the green, wild vine that was Briar, had woven together to form one single line. It pulsed with emotion, and Tris followed it to it's owners.   
"I… Sandry, I love you." She heard Briar say. There was a pause, and then Sandry responded.   
"Briar Moss, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that." Tris rushed out of their minds, before they could realize that she had been there. When she found herself back in her body, tears were flowing down her cheeks; she had started to cry unconsciously. She wasn't so sure that she would be able to make it anymore. It seemed… It seemed… she couldn't exactly put it in words… But her soul was frayed, and she didn't know how much longer it could hold on.

XXX 

Sandry was smiling more then she had in… well since everyone had gone their separate ways. She was so very happy that they were all coming back together again. Already she could feel Daja's thread getting thicker, which meant that the Trader was getting closer. Sandry couldn't wait to see the patient girl again. She examined Tris's lightning bolt, and tried to talk to the girl, see where she was, but… there was no answer. It was like Tris had blocked her or something. She recoiled, slightly hurt, but then she went and examined Briar's vine, glad to see it so close once again, and had a bit of a shock. Woven into the green plant was some golden threads, her own. She frowned, trying to figure out why she seemed to be so closely connected with Briar all of a sudden, when she was jolted back to reality by a dog jumping on her and licking her face.   
"Little Bear! Wanna go for a walk boy?" she asked the drooling pup. He wagged his tail more vigorously, which Sandry took for a "YESYESYES!!!" and she opened the front door and stepped outside. Little Bear followed her, jumping around in circles, and making her laugh. She started running, challenging the big dog. He barked gleefully, and chased her along the oceanside. They stopped only when the path ended, leading into a dark cave. Sandry looked into it curiously; she had never noticed this particular cave before. She turned around, deciding to come back and bring the rest of the circle with her. It would be a new adventure for them! And maybe then Tris would tell her why she was acting so weird… It wasn't like the copper-headed girl to cut herself off without reason. Sandry sighed. She would find out the reason sooner or later. She smiled, and called Little Bear over to her, and they started the walk back down the beach… towards home.

XXX 

Tris looked at Sandry and Little Bear as they made their way back down the shore. She sighed and stood up, determining it was about time to head back for dinner. She gathered her skirts around her (she would not wear pants, that's what boys wear!!) and smoothed them out, although due to the fact that Sandry had made them, there weren't many wrinkles to smooth out. She began the trek back to Discipline. She gathered her wits about her, and prepared herself to put on a cheerful farce. She wouldn't let them know how she was feeling. For the first time in what felt like forever, the girl would shut herself off again. At least for now.

**XXX**  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
**XXX  
  
A/N:** Hey all! Sorry this took so long to get out… Now there are two fully revised chapters! I kinda lost inspiration on this one, and I'm extremely against forced creativity, so it kinda got put on hold… ;; Well anyways, let me know what you think of the revision, and I'll be able to get the next one out sooner!! Review onegai!!! 


	3. A Circle Once More

**An Unknown Secret**

**Chapter 3**

**A Circle Once More**

Daja looked across the large expanse of sand, and she felt a pang of relief at the thought that after this, she would be home. Home, which was Winding Circle, with her family; Sandry, Briar, Tris, Rosethorn, Lark and Niko. Discipline Cottage. She impatiently swung her foot and her horse neighed nervously, afraid its owner would ask it to ride hard on the hot sand. Daja grinned at her horse; it was a beauty that she had acquired on her travels. A deep mahogany color with amber eyes and a streak of white along its flank, she had earned the name Sakura. Daja and Sakura had bonded instantly, and they had become companions rapidly. Sakura would now let no one but Daja ride her, and that was the way a horse and rider should be.

It would be another hour or so before the sun retreated far enough past the horizon for it to be safe to ride across the arid desert. So, for now, Daja would sit on her horse and pace back and forth until Firethorn scoffed at her and told her to calm down and take a breather. She would laugh and wave him off. Daja giggled to herself as she thought of this, for seeing Firethorn try to tell people off was always quite interesting. Firethorn looked up from his blanket, as if he knew he was being thought about. "Daja! Stop your pacing, we still have another hour!" he called to her, only serving to make her giggle more. Firethorn shook his head and lay back down to finish up his nap. Daja scratched her head thinking that a nap might not be such a bad idea.

XXX

Sandry yawned and stretched under her covers. There was a chill in the air this morning, and Sandry smiled. She loved fall and the weather that came with it. It was the best time of year to make thread, and that meant the best time of year for weaving and sewing, which made Sandry and Lark both very happy. That, in turn, caused for a happier household, as Rosethorn was content as well, for it was harvesting time. So the fall was generally a good season, and to make this one even better, Daja would be home soon! Sandry checked Daja's metallic thread, and jumped out of bed when she realized how close it was. It was close enough so that… DAJA! Sandry shouted in thought-speech. She could hear Daja chuckle on the other end. Hey stranger. Daja responded. OMGOMGOMG you're so close! When will you be home? Sandry asked. …. Could you be any louder, noble-girl? chimed in Briar, even his mind-voice sounded groggy. Sandry giggled, and responded to him in an annoyingly cheery manner, Briar! Daja's close and she's gonna be home soon! The two in Discipline could feel Daja shake her head in amusement. Yea, we're close. We should be back sometime tonight, after the sunsets, because we're coming near the desert and we're gonna have to wait until night to cross it. Sandry squealed, and Briar chuckled, We've missed you, Trader. Daja grinned and said, I know.

Tris woke up to Sandry's voice in her mind, shouting, OMGOMGOMG you're so close! When will you be home? She scowled, and shut off her connection to them. That girl was always so cheery in the morning, it made her want to puke. Actually, anything related to Sandry nowadays made Tris want to puke. But that was besides the point. Tris's scowl became deeper and she heard noise downstairs. These people did not appreciate sleeping in! She pushed herself out of bed, and climbed up to the roof. The chill in the air calmed her, and she called the winds to her. She breathed deeply as her fiery red hair and her nightgown flew around her, calming her spirit. The fall. What a peaceful time.

XXX

Sandry's brow creased when Tris never came downstairs for breakfast. That girl was always hungry in the morning, and never failed to be grouchy if she didn't get her tea. It was unlike her to miss such an important part of the day, at least according to her. Briar touched the back of Sandry's hand softly. "What's wrong princess?" he asked her, his voice worried. She frowned and replied, "Nothing" in a tone which did not convince him. He knew Sandry too well to fall for it. He gave her a look, and her frown increased, and she said, "It's nothing." He shook his head, and returned to his porridge. Girls. A man would never understand them.

After they finished eating Sandry went upstairs, looking for Tris. She didn't see anyone in the room, but the window was open. This was a sure sign that Tris was up on the roof, and most likely in an unpleasant mood if she had missed breakfast. Sandry climbed up to the roof and saw the redhead sitting near the edge, with winds whipping around her. Sandry gathered up her skirts and made her way over to Tris.

Tris had noticed when Sandry came onto the roof, of course. Her winds had let her in on this. No doubt the girl had come looking out of worry. Sometimes Sandry was too nice for her own good, Tris thought. She sighed as Sandry drew closer, and turned around. Sandry offered her a smile, which Tris returned. There was no way she could really stay mad at her, after all. This girl was the first friend she had had at Winding Circle. Tris wouldn't let a boy, especially not this boy, get between them.

XXX

Briar sat downstairs, waiting for Sandry to come back down. He had a good idea of why she went upstairs, and he didn't want to be in the middle of it if Tris was in a bad mood. The Great Goddess knew that he had been at the receiving end of her anger many times before, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He settled down in his chair, remembering the last time he had been alone with Tris, and the fight that had ensued …

XXX

**A/N**: I am _so_ sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. I have no excuse to offer. Your reviews got me back on track, and everytime that I got one I wrote a little bit more. So, even though it's not much, I hope you enjoy it! Read **and** Review, because your reviews mean more than you could ever know.


End file.
